Bulgy
Bulgy |last_appearance = Oliver the Western Engine |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Colin McFarlane |name = Bulgy |title = Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |relative(s) = Bertie |affiliation = * The Little Western * Ffarquhar Branch Line * North Western Railway ** Bertie ** Thomas ** Oliver |basis = AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Double-decker bus |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 55 mph |builder(s) = Associated Equipment Company |year_built = Sometime between 1957 and 1962 |arrived_on_sodor = 1968 |registration_number = BLG 1 |company = Sodor Roadways |retired = 1968 }} Bulgy is a double-decker bus with an ideological opposition to railways. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Bulgy despised railways and believed that they would eventually be completely replaced by roads. He even carried a poster on his side telling people to "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". His slogan was "free the roads!" Bulgy once attempted to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers by pretending to be a railway bus. He was determined to get them to Tidmouth before Duck could, but he got stuck under a bridge after trying to take a short cut. After Duck safely got his passengers across the bridge and took them to their destination, Bulgy's lies were exposed. He was subsequently turned into a henhouse and placed near the bridge, which is now nicknamed "Bulgy's Bridge". ''Thomas & Friends'' As in the Railway Series, Bulgy attempted to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers and got stuck under a bridge. Eventually, he was converted into a henhouse and placed near the said bridge. Bulgy was later given a second chance and brought back to the road to help with passengers while Thomas and Emily needed repairs, but after his driver brought him back to his field for the night after he was restored, the chickens who had lived in him nestled in his luggage racks and caused trouble the following morning. Under Emily's suggestion, he decided to become a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy enjoys his work delivering vegetables because they do not lay eggs and they never complain. Sometime later, Bulgy was converted back into a passenger bus. When Thomas was making unscheduled stops on his branch line with Bertie's passengers, he was running late with his trains, so Sir Topham Hatt decided to bring in Bulgy to help take care of the extra passengers until Bertie returned from being mended. Despite being brought back as a bus to help Bertie with delivering passengers, it was very clear that Bulgy still had a dislike for railways. Once, he accidentally caused a chain reaction that catapulted a bag of soil into a nearby water tower and contaminated the water that Thomas took on. Bulgy was the only one to witness, but instead of telling Thomas not to take it, he decided to use it to his advantage as an opportunity to take more passengers while the engines became ill and unable to work. Unfortunately, Bulgy took on more than he thought he could handle and eventually broke his axle wheels. The engines were soon well enough to work and much to Bulgy's dismay, he had to be taken to the repair garage by Thomas. Personality Bulgy is a very grumpy, formerly cold-hearted and cynical double-decker bus. He firmly believes that roads are superior to railways and would occasionally lie to get himself out of trouble. After being restored, he saw the error of his ways and changed his attitude. However, even though he means well and works hard nowadays, he is still against railways and if the chance comes, he is willing to take advantage of an engine's inability to take passengers - but Sir Topham Hatt keeps a close watch on him and makes sure that he is on his best behaviour. According to the "Character Cube" bonus features of several US DVDs, Bulgy has no scruples and knows how to tell a lie when he is in a tight jam and is good friends with Diesel. Technical Details Basis Bulgy is based on an AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus. Bulgy's Friend and the Special Bus Service are also members of this class. File:Bulgy'sbasis.jpg|Bulgy's basis Livery Bulgy was originally painted scarlet and cream, but after becoming a vegetable bus he was painted green and cream. Prior to this, he had a sign on his left side reading "Railway Bus" and another sign on his right side reading "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE" - this was replaced with another "Railway Bus" sign when he was restored. He also has signs on his front and back, reading "FREE THE ROADS" and a nameplate above his rear door. When he was repainted, the signs on his sides were replaced with green ones reading "MOBILE GROCERY STORE" in white. In a tenth series Learning Segment, he was repainted back into his original scarlet and cream livery. In the Railway Series, his face is black but in the series, he has a traditional grey face. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Bulgy Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1986 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-|Television Series= and Mind that Bike * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue * 'Series 7' - Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine * 'Series 10' - Follow that Flour and Topped Off Thomas * 'Series 12' - Excellent Emily * 'Series 21' - Unscheduled Stops * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads He is likely to appear in the twenty-fourth series Specials * '''1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip Music Videos * Series 7 - The Red Balloon Learning Segments * Series 10 - Which Outfit for Which Occasion? and Percy's Story }} |-|Other Media= and The Best Bus * 2001 - A Special Story About Bulgy * 2003 - Playbus and Broken Bridges * 2004 - Bulgy's Back!, Train Stops Play and Back on the Road * 2006 - Sow and Grow, Bulgy's Back and Stop and Shop * 2011 - Market Day and Pecking Order * 2013 - Bulgy's Back Bulgy also appeared in the magazine stories, Bulgy's Bridge, Bulgy's Dream, Holiday Havoc! and Special Bus Service. Annual Stories * 1986 - You Never Know }} Audio Files Horn Bell Trivia * Bulgy has a special nameboard that was only shown on airings in Japan. * Even though Oliver states that he only calls Bulgy such in his debut episode, his nameplates still read Bulgy. As a result, it is unknown what his real name is or if he even has one. * According to the clearance sign that appears on the bridge in the Railway Series and the Television series, Bulgy is approximately fourteen feet and nine inches tall. * Bulgy's model (in original red livery) has been put on display at Drayton Manor. His front bumper has been removed and his left side (viewer's right) has been cracked. ** Additionally, for unknown reasons, his top deck now faces backwards. * Bulgy uses Dunlop brand tyres. * In the UK narration, Bulgy developed a nasal voice in the seventh series. * According to the magazine story, Playbus, Bertie and Bulgy are cousins. * The Official Website states that he is now a refreshment stand. However, this was a mistake. * In magazines, he has been converted into a playbus and a greenhouse. * Bulgy's German name, Pfau, in the German dub, means "peacock". * Bulgy's sad facemask is currently owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * His face was used by Rocky during the Days Out with Thomas events. * A Tomy Wind-up Bulgy briefly appeared in the Baby Einstein video, "Baby Newton". * According to SiF, Bulgy was intended to be the main character of one episode in the twenty-first series. This episode, along with seven others, was cancelled to make way for the production of the twenty-second series. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Take-Along * Tomica * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Trading Cards * Limited Edition Collection * Capsule Plarail * Nakayoshi References de:Pfau es:Bulgy he:בולג'י ja:バルジー pl:Smrodek ru:Балджи Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:The Little Western Category:Buses Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Road vehicles Category:Sodor Roadways